Pardon? Did you just say were going to the FUTURE?
by A Dragon in Jack Frosts Eyes
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Lily are sent on a mission to the future, to see if the school has changed. But during this, will someones heart change in the process? And will they find out to much information? LXJ P.S NEW CHARACTERS! Rated T cause im paranoid
1. The Meeting of James and Lily

There was a young girl named Lily Evans. She lived with her elder brother Michael, his twin Petunia, and her mother and farther. On lily's 11th Birthday, a strange man was at the door. He asked if he could see Lily alone and she accepted. Then she asked "Is this something to do with my gift?" The man asked "And what gift would that be my dear?" She didn't know why, but she felt safe around this man, and knew that she could trust him. "Well I can do strange things, almost like magic." The man didn't even flinch; it was as if he had heard this comment all the time. "Well that was a very good guess young lady. After all you are a very talented witch. Oh, don't worry…" seeing the look of panic on Lily's face, "There are many more like you, in-fact a whole school-ful. I will go downstairs to tell your parents while you read this letter." Lily was a young girl with bright, long red hair that she always had down. And bright green eyes that always caught your attention. She was a very pretty girl who is very tough and doesn't take any hassle. This is how the letter described her. How did they know what lily was like? Have they been spying on her? Or did they know, because they are magic? She stopped asking herself questions and got back to the letter. It said there were 4 houses.

Perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends.

You might Belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patients Hufflepuff are true, And un-afraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning;

Will always find there kind.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,__Where the brave at heart, their daring, nerve dwell and chivalry,__Set Gryffindor's apart._

It said you would also need to buy your supplies and robes for your first year at Hogwarts. She ran downstairs in shock and excitement. Her parents were so proud of her. The next day the man took Lily to buy her supplies. They went to thus pub called The Leakey Cauldron. Tom the barman took them to the back and to Lily's surprise a door way opened. The man's name was Professor Dumbledore and he first took her to buy her robes. The windows were full of different objects and uniforms. All this amazed Lily as they walked past the shop windows. Dumbledore said he had to get something while she was getting her wand so he wouldn't take long. She stepped into a shop that had four boys in it, as well as what looked like the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper smiled at her and said. "You must be Miss Evans. Come in, come in! Albus said he was bringing you. Well wait here while I just sort these boys out." She smiled and waited. All the boys looked like trouble makers to Lily, and she just proved herself right. While the shopkeeper had his back turned, the fattest of the boys picked up a wand and waved it at the shelf. All the long thin boxes were blown off it and were flying around everywhere. The boys were laughing there heads off. Even the one that looked more sensible had a huge grin on his face. Lily felt her cheeks flush with anger. The boy with the grin saw her and he looked scared. He went pale and just stared at her as she glared at anger back. He saw her green eyes flash and backed away a bit more. Before Lily could stop herself she said "Tidy this up or else." The boy with the long black hair stared at her too. Seeing her eyes flash as the other boy had, they silently started cleaning up, looking so pale there friends stopped laughing and stared mouths open at them. The boy with the glasses said "I never thought I'd see the day, Sirius Black listening to a girl!" The fat boy smiled as they turned around and looked at Lily. The fat boy stared at her and Lily couldn't help it but angrily asked "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!!!!" The fat boy backed away quickly and started cleaning up himself. But the other boy wasn't that easy. "What a pretty sight! What's your name ginger?" Lily's eyes flashed again and he flinched a little. "My name is Lily Evans and I think you should tidy up with you friends before you get into really big trouble, and you might just make me hit you in a minuet, so watch out." "You know any charms or spells?" "I know the stunning charm and I know one that lifts people up from there ankles. Beat that." The boy went pale and got tidying with his friends. But Lily wasn't stupid. She kept her eyes on them at all times and whenever they misbehaved she got them back to work with a quick sharp glare and made them finish what they had started. But she let one of the guys have a break as he had a bandage round his wrist which was blood-soaked. As he was having a rest he talked to Lily. "Sorry about that. I should have stopped them, I mean, I know better." He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back. She didn't think any of this lot could be polite and yet he was. "What's your name?" "Mine is Remus and I heard your name while you were having that little argument with my friend James over there.'' They both laughed. It was funny and soon the shopkeeper walked into the room and thanked Lily for teaching the boys a lesson. He gave the boys there wands and told them to get on with their business. Remus and Lily said goodbye and she noticed that the boy she was arguing with went red with what looked like jealousy. All she did was grin and gave a sarcastic wave. She went back inside the shop still grinning at her-self for what she had just done. The shopkeeper asked her "Well why don't you try this wand? Blackburn and unicorn hair, 12 inches, very good for hexes." in a big flash Lily knew that she had her wand already. Ollivander said "Well that was quick! That will be five galleons and two sickles." She pulled out the bag of money Dumbledore gave her and pulled out six galleons, got her change and waited outside for him. She saw him come out of a shop with the cutest puppy she had ever seen! He walked over to Lily and said "Happy Birthday!" She felt even better. This was her best birthday ever! She named the puppy Sasha and she loved her to bits. She was already toilet trained and brought Lily her mail, so she was allowed to take her to her new school.


	2. 2 weeks later

2 weeks later

Dumbledore took Lily towards the station and gave her another letter. He said "Ollivander told me about that little incident at his shop. Well done, you've broken the record of youngest prefect. This is Jack Wood and he will show you what to do." They said their goodbyes and Lily was happy to see Remus was a prefect too. Remus loved Sasha. And they both couldn't stop laughing when she peed on James's leg. And James went redder with embarrassment, rather than anger. It was time to get onto the train and everyone else loved Sasha and couldn't stop stroking her.

Remus showed Lily a picture that was drawn of him and the guys. Lily thought it was great. With James sticking his tongue out another thing he could add to her list on how to embarrass him. She told Remus this and he burst out laughing. This is her list so far:

_Things to embarrass James with:_

_My dog peed on him._

_I made him clean up_

_I can make snide comments about a picture of him_

But she knew very well that she was going to add on more through-out her years at Hogwarts. While Remus and she were doing prefect patrol they were told to look out for two certain boys because they had done a boogie hex on someone and he wanted to ask them how they made it permanent. He also seemed very interested on how Lily knew things about magic so well and hadn't even started school yet. And seemed even more so when Lily told him she was actually a muggle-born. Remus was shocked at this himself, because she had so much talent. When Lily walked into the boys cart she saw James go bright red again and didn't look at her, as if he was ashamed to. She had also met another boy named Severus Snape, and became good friends with him as well. Lily was already very popular (especially with the guys!) because everyone admired her in some way. The girls admired her for her smart yet classy style and the boys, well. It's a bit obvious. She was a beautiful young girl with sparkling green eyes and bright red hair that when in light, it shined. But they hadn't been placed in a house yet, so enemies and friends needed to be chosen wisely…


	3. First Year

First Year

Her first year was amazing, with new friends all around. But first year wasn't easy. Homework every night and new spells to learn every day. But now for the whole of Gryffindor house were becoming suspicious of where Remus John Lupin went every month. His best friends James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans were all very worried. But Lily was worried for everyone else's health, as well as Remus's.

"So you are a werewolf!?" asked Lily. She was both shocked and worried when Remus admitted his secret to her. Shocked, because he never told her and worried because, well the obvious, wouldn't you be a bit worried if you found out one of your best friends were a werewolf? "SHH!" Remus shushed her. "Keep you voice down! I don't want everyone in whole school to know Lily! And you're meant to be intelligent…" He laughed at her while she blushed, but then became very serious. "How did you find out?" he asked. But that question would have to wait, as James had just walked over. "Alright Evans?" He asked Lily winking at her, but she just rolled her eyes and said "Haven't you embarrassed yourself in front of me enough this year? I mean there was the time where you…" And came out with a whole list James had done that year, James fumed and looked at Remus with an evil glare as he was laughing his head off. "Sorry James, but you have to admit, it is kind of funny." Said Sirius, James best friend who looked like he was about burst out laughing and James other friend, Peter was already rolling on the floor with laughter. James stormed off fuming and then Professor Slughorn walked in. "Hello children! And welcome to your last potion lesson of your first year. As the posters that Miss Evans and Mr Snape put up say, I will be holding a party for all the first years to show that they have been the most successful first year Hogwarts has seen in twelve years. Everyone is invited if you are in your first year. Now then, as it is last lesson, I've decided to have a little fun with you today…" And Slughorn continued, but James wasn't paying attention, but was paying attention to everything Lily, Remus and Snivillus (Snape) were doing. Most of the time Remus and lily were whispering to each other, but of corse Snivillus, being in Slytherin, which in James opinion was the worse there is, showed pure jealousy in his face and always butted in to there conversation. So James was exceptionally happy when he saw Lily have a go at him. "James, I think I know why Lily doesn't go out with you." Said Sirius, breaking James concentration, James snapped at him and said "Oh and why would that be Sirius? Would it be the fact that I'm a really immature jerk and should be more like Remus?" Sirius just looked down and nodded. "Well sorry Sirius, that's not happening." As soon as these words left James lips he sorely regretted it. "Sorry mate, just in a bad mood." Sirius smiled and they continued with the lesson, causing trouble. Little did they know that all four of them would be best friends in two years time…


	4. Dumbledore's confrontation

Third Year

James Potter and Sirius Black were waiting for their friends Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin on Platform 9 and ¾. That's when James went into a world of his own. Two girls had just run through the barrier, one of them he had fallen in love with since they had met in Ollivander's wand shop. With a fiery temper as red as her hair, sparkling green eyes like two emeralds, and a stunning figure, tall and curvy. But Lily Evans had never shown much interest in him. He asked Sirius "Is it just me, or is Lily getting more beautiful every year?" Sirius grinned at him and said "Yeah, well she's not the only one becoming more good looking, Alex is looking pretty good herself." James laughed. Alexandra Smith was from a pure blood family and was blonde, tall and thin, and she was a friend of Lily's. She was also one of Sirius friends, and he was always too scared to ask her out. Then Remus and Peter ran through. "Hi guys!" called Peter and Remus just smiled and nodded. He was looking more scarred and run down than ever, and still wouldn't tell the guys what was REALLY wrong with him, but we now that only Lily knows that secret, don't we?

On the grounds of Hogwarts 

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans please go to Dumbledore's office." Professor McGonagall stared down at the four third year students with worry. She could see why Dumbledore wanted Remus and Lily for the mission the children had been set, but James and Sirius, why in the world would Dumbledore choose those two for the job? This was not a clever idea.

"So what have you two done?" asked James with pure surprise edging his voice. Usually the Headmaster only saw him and Sirius for their trouble making. Why was Dumbledore seeing Remus and Lily as well? Lily looked at James with a huge grin on her face. "Well it might have something to do with the fact that me and Moony blew up the Slytherin's dorm." She said and Remus burst out laughing, and so did Sirius, but James just gaped at her and said "Who are you and what have you done to Lily Evans?" then every single one of them started laughing, then they reached Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle Password asker drawled out the words "Password?" And Lily answered "Lemon Sherbets!" and the Gargoyle started twisting upwards to reveal the staircase to Dumbledore's office, now the children were quite frightened. No one liked it when the headmaster was angry, you could get suspended, or worse, expelled. But when they opened the door, the children were surprised to see Dumbledore beam at them. "Come in children! Come in!" He called at the four thirteen year olds. Yes, he thought, these four are perfect for the job.

"You want us to do what!?" gasped Lily "Professor, this job is extremely dangerous, what if were caught…?" Before Lily could continue, Dumbledore interrupted her "My dear Lily, I have been in this time to inform myself of that time that you are going there. I seemed very excited about the fact he was getting his four best students back." And he winked at the children whose faces had filled with relief and shock; this was not what they had been expecting. The headmaster had just asked the four of them to go to the future and see if Dumbledore makes any changes to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but what the children wanted to know was, how far into the future were they going…?


	5. Pardon? Did you just say Next Generation

The Next Generation 

"How many times Professor?" sighed Lily, she had given up arguing with Professor Dumbledore ages ago, and he just beamed at her, and said "I knew I could count on you Miss Evans, six turns forward should do it I think." She rolled her eyes and said "I better explain to this lot first." And jerked her head towards the three confused looking boys and the Headmaster chuckled at them. "Well do hurry Miss Evans, the rest of school is arriving soon, and you don't want to miss the sorting ceremony." He winked at her and left the room. Sirius and James looked at each other and chorused "What the ruddy hell were you two talking about then?" but Lily didn't answer. Instead she pulled all three boys on their feet and threw a gold chain over all of their heads and pulled up the charm that was on the chain, which looked like an hour glass in a gold ring, and turned by a little knob on the side forward six times then it looked as if everything was being fast forward, like a DVD but much faster. And then they stopped. Remus asked "Um Lily, why haven't we moved?" she grinned at him and said "What? You three don't know what a time turner is?" And all the boys suddenly understood and laughed but then all of them froze as a cold voice said behind them said "Well isn't it James Potter and his confounded posse."

The children turned to see a pale, skinny, tall man with greasy black hair and a crooked nose but a kinder figure was stood behind him, the figure of Albus Dumbledore. "Now, now Severus, let me talk to them." The teacher grimaced and left the room, leaving Dumbledore with the four students of the past, which were going too get mixed in with their Next Generation.


	6. AN

Right need to tell you some things

1 I do not own Harry Potter 

2 I am v. sorry the chapters are so short

3 I, at the moment is having a writers block

Soz for any inconvenience!!!!

Love M-D-N


	7. Introductions

Introductions 

The school clapped applause after the Sorting Hat's song and after everyone had been sorted into a house, but now it was time the headmaster's speech of the year. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic bisness. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." He paused so all the students could take this information in and then continued "On a happier note we have some guests, from the past which I would like to introduce to you all." James, Lily, Remus and Sirius walked in from the grand hall doors as Dumbledore called out "The third years James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, all members of Gryffindor house!" The whole of Gryffindor erupted with huge cheers as the four of them sat at the table. Then Lily realised that she had sat between two identical boys, James and Harry Potter.

"Bloody hell!" said Sirius. "Lily, your sat between two identical brothers!" Everyone at Gryffindor table was now staring from James to Harry. Harry had been told a million times that he looked so much like his farther, but had never realised he was identical to him! James was also staring at Harry, but mostly at the scar that was on his fore head, was that a curse scar? He was going to ask but Lily got there before him "Where did you get that _scar_?" and before he could answer she said "Sorry that was rude of me. I'm Lily, and this is James, Sirius and Remus. And you are?" Harry blinked as her stared into his own eyes, this girl was his mother. He blinked and said "I'm Harry Potter, and this scar is from Lord Vol- OW!" His sentence was cut off short as a black haired girl next to him elbowed in the stomach and had fake shock in her face and said "Harry! I'm shocked at you! You should really know better!" And they both laughed and Harry said "This is Scarlett Black; she's annoying, hot headed, a trouble maker, and my best friend." Sirius stared at Scarlett as she shrugged a shrug he had done many times and said "Well it's not my fault! After all, my farther is, or was in jail for killing his two best friends, and at school he was known for his talent of trouble, and I was raised by a bloomin' house elf, so you know." James and Sirius looked at each other with huge grins, so there kids were both best friends, but Remus was curious "Who were his two best friends?" "J- Ouch, Bloody hell Harry that hurt!!" Harry just grinned at her and said "And I thought _you_ knew better." She nudged him and mumbled "Oh, shut up." This red haired boy was laughing and was nudged in the stomach by a girl with wavy brown hair who was also trying to contain her laughter. James's eyes narrowed as he asked "What's so funny?" The red head said "Those two! There like this all the bloody time! Oh, and I'm Ron Weasley." The girl said "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry said "There also my best friends, so yeah." He seemed to be in an awkward spot as Lily was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet, which read 'Sirius Black, Escaped from Azkaban Prison.' Lily turned the paper towards Sirius and said "Well look at who's Mr Fugitive." Sirius took the paper and read it and then he frowned "As if I would kill 13 muggle's…" Then there was a laugh, and all heads turned to look a Scarlett Black, whose expression was very grim. "No, you wouldn't, but you were framed by a little RAT!" Harry was now patting her back, telling her that she needed to calm down, and she did, only to be left in an overly hyper mood.

"So…" Sirius expected a question like 'why are you here' kind of thing, but instead he got "Who wants to wreak havoc and pick on my two stuck up Slytherin cousins?" Harry cheered, as did James and Sirius. Lily and Remus just rolled there eyes, but there were traces of grins there. This was going to be one hell of a year…


	8. Meeting Peter Pettigrew's Daughter

OMG!! I am SOOO sorry i haven't updated in like forever!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Anywho, on with the story!! I don't own Harry potter

I hope you forgive me, and please rate and review!!!Meeting Peter Pettigrew's Daughter 

* * *

Scarlett and Harry grinned at each other as they walked into the library, after all, they couldn't do this trick without the help of their groups master mind…

"Knew we'd find ya here!" Harry and Scarlett chorused when they found their friend. She smiled weakly back at them and said "hey guys, how you been?" The people of the past just stared, as they took in this girl's appearance. She had long, straight and thin hair which was a mousy brown colour. Her pale skin was scarred, and yet, that added to her beauty. Her eyes were amber, and were framed by perfectly arched eyebrows and high cheekbones.

But then the four came out of their trance as Scarlett's look became sour and a voice called out "Hey, guys wait for me!"

"Peter mate, what are you doing here?" James laughed as he hugged his friend, but then became frozen in shock as he took in the appearance of Scarlett. The black haired girl was glaring at Peter with pure hatred, hands clutched into fists at her sides. James decided to take in her appearance as she was stood still. She was also a very beautiful girl, her hair thick and messy, draping over her usually soft brown eyes. Her tanned skin also had a few scars, but not as many as the other girl. Her face had a proud and wilful history, making her look like the pureblood royalty she should be.

Then he took the chance to look at his son. He hadn't realised that Harry had exactly the same eyes as Lily, until they had turned into the sharp gaze he had seen so many times before. The green looked acid like, narrowed at Peter. But other than that, he and Harry were identical. James looked at the other girl as she just stared at her friends, biting her lip. The girl stood up, showing her lanky yet curvy figure, and she placed her pale hands on Harry and Scarlett's shoulders and said softly "Guys, we can't change the past." They both looked at her and relaxed sadly, knowing that she was only speaking the truth. But what had Peter Pettigrew, of all people, done to make this future generation so angry?

"Excuse me, but scum isn't allowed in the library." The group turned to see three Slytherin teen's, the two boys obviously members of very proud pureblood families, one a Malfoy and the other a Zambini. Between them stood a very short girl with brown greasy hair, and small black eyes, like a rats.

Harry's eyes went sharp and cold again, and the three Slytherin's flinched as he replied to the girl "I wouldn't say something like that Pettigrew, you may just regret it." The girl looked scared but replied anyway "What are you going to do about Potter? You're just a half blood."

A book was slammed and all heads turned to the girl who seemed so calm, and here amber eyes had gone black as she replied "Then you seem to have forgotten what I can do Penelope, or do you not remember the night I gave you that scar?" This girl named Penelope flinched again; she seemed to being that a lot as she whispered "I try to forget Rebecca, but thank you for the lovely reminder." Rebecca turned her dark eyes on the girl into glare "And may you never need reminding again! Don't mess with the Marauders you three, otherwise we WILL make your lives here at Hogwarts a living hell." The three Slytherin's nodded quickly and ran from the library, obviously frightened.

There was a short period of silence, until the library was filled with laughter from the three teens of the future, but the past seemed horrified, that was Peter's daughter?!


	9. What the HELL was that!

What the HELL just happened?

Scarlett Black was ready to kill. She was ready to prove that her father wasn't the one people should be scared of, it was her. She was not impressed with the fact she would have to be nice to the young Peter Pettigrew, she was not impressed with Dumbledore letting him come near her, and she certainly wasn't impressed with the bratty Penelope who thought she ruled the school.

What the hell was wrong with Draco anyway? Penelope certainly wasn't the kind of person he would usually hang out with. He was far too high standard for spoilt little brats like her. Has his father really corrupted him that much that he is forced to hang around with scum like her?

She may not like Draco, or Blaise for that matter, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel extremely sorry for her cousin. Because she was indeed feeling very, VERY, sorry for him.

"What the hell was that?"

Scarlett stared blankly at her young Godfather, the werewolf flinching at her sharp gaze. He now finally understood why people feared members of the Black family when they were angry. Remus certainly didn't like the idea of meeting Sirius' cousin Bellatrix when she was angry. She was bad enough as it is.

"That, Remus Lupin, was a little ratbag who thinks she is better than us because she is a Voldemort bootlicker. I despise that girl and I will kill her and her father one day as slowly as i possibly can with a red hot poker and a rusty spoon."

There was an awkward silence as the people of the past stared at in her in horror while Rebecca and Harry were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing at their expressions. While neither of them approved of her speaking about killing people in such a public place, they found it funny that the others around were in so much shock that they could not even answer back to her.

"H-h-er father?"

Scarlett grinned maliciously at the young Peter Pettigrew, standing up straight and looking him in the eye. She didn't even need to be towering over him to intimidate the pathetic little boy. Harry watched in amusement as his best friend turned into the Slytherin she should have been in a blink of an eye.

Not that he would ever tell her that he sometimes saw her as Slytherin. She would have killed him by now if he had.

"Why yes, her father. And do you want to know why I wish to have the pleasure of gutting the man and making him eat his own intestine?"

"N-n-n-not really!"

Scarlett smirked at the rat boy walking away to sit next to Rebecca. She turned her head, smiling sweetly at the group, almost as if the killing intent had never been there.

"Good, because I really didn't feel like sharing."

Sirius stared at the girl who was a member of his family in utter shock. It was obvious that she despised the Pettigrew family with the passion.

Remus' question didn't have an answer. It just rose more questions which were practically thirsting for an answer.

* * *

Please don't eat me! My school is trying to do that already, so here is a chapter since I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
